


Chained to you

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino just read up on carrying out a magic trick using... handcuffs. Given his track record of straight successes in his tricks, he was confident he could never fail. But as luck would have it, he failed for the first time and was stuck with his lover for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained to you

**Title:** Chained to you  
 **Group/pairing:** Arashi, Ohmiya  
 **Genre:** Comedy, Romance  
 **Length:** One-shot  
 **Prompt:** First  
 **Word Count:** 2438 words  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Nino just read up on carrying out a magic trick using... handcuffs. Given his track record of straight successes in his tricks, he was confident he could never fail. But as luck would have it, he failed for the first time and was stuck with his lover for the day.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the Arashi members.  
 **Notes:**  
First fanfiction in a while, yay~ *throws flowers everywhere* I unfortunately have to study again in a few hours.. BUT THIS IS SO WORTH IT, because it's my favourite OTP~ =^^= Here's some Ohmiya love for fellow Ohmiya fans out there~ :D

 

  
Nino marched up to Ohno, giving him a wide grin as he approached him. Nino had recently read up on an amazing trick that was done using handcuffs. He watched videos online several times and even read up a little on how such tricks can be done.    


  
"Oh-chan!" he greeted in the greenroom. Ohno peered up at him from his fishing magazine and smiled.

  
"I want to try something right now," he said, pulling up a set of silver handcuffs. Ohno looked questioningly at the handcuffs and then back at Nino.

  
"If you are thinking of doing anything kinky, we will be glad to give you guys privacy," Jun called out from gelling his hair up by the dressing table. Nino snorted.

  
"Much as THAT is tempting, no," he stated, looking pointedly at Jun before returning an excited gaze to Ohno, "it's a magic trick that I recently read up! Here, give me your hand!" he said.

  
Ohno chuckled and handed him his right arm. Nino cuffed his right arm proudly.

  
"Now, for an even greater impact, let's cuff my right arm as well!" he announced, snapping the other cuff onto his right arm. He then took out a large towel and draped it over their arms.

  
"Now, for the magic. I'll make the cuffs disappear from both our hands!" he claimed with a wide grin, slipping his left arm underneath the cloth and worked his magic.

  
... Or at least, he tried to. Before long, a frown appeared on his forehead as he worked his fingers.

  
"Damn it! Where is it?! It's supposed to be here..." he thought as he poked around with a small wire he had hidden in his left hand.

  
Ohno stared at Nino uncertainly. "... you did not just screw up, did you?"

  
Nino looked up at Ohno, surprised. "NO," he protested quickly, "I did not! I know what I'm doing, it's just.." but before long, in exasperation, he removed the towel and looked around at the handcuffs. And then he realised.

  
"I DID IT WRONGLY!" he yelled in horror, shocking everyone else in the room. Sho dropped his newspapers on the ground. Jun dropped his comb. Aiba released a balloon he was blowing and the balloon somersaulted in the air as it deflated, landing on Ohno's head. Ohno looked at the handcuffs and sighed defeatedly. He was going to be chained to Nino until he could figure a way out.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

The rehearsal for the upcoming concert was called off as the five of them sat in the greenroom, contemplating over what should be done.

  
"You know, it is not as difficult as it seems! Just cut off the chain in the middle and it'll break them free!" Aiba said.

  
"But I doubt Nino and Ohno-kun would want the cuffs as permanent bracelets... Well, unless you want to risk sawing their wrists off too," Jun said.

  
Judging by the murderous glares the Ohmiya couple gave him, Aiba knew that the idea was out.

  
"Nino, what exactly did the book say?" Sho asked. Nino shifted uneasily in his seat.

  
"It's a little difficult to explain. I'll have to get it... from my house," Nino said, feeling absolutely embarrassed at his mistake. He had  
never failed in a magic trick before and had no idea why it happened.

  
"Let's go," Ohno said and stood up, inevitably pulling up Nino with him. Both of them winced in pain from the pull of cold metal on both their hands.

  
"Wait.. how are we going to walk as if nothing happened?" Nino asked.

They stood apart, spreading out from each other and realised- Nino had cuffed their right arms together, meaning..

  
"If they walk, one of them will walk forward and the other will stumble backwards," Sho muttered, facepalming at Nino's blunder.

Nino rubbed his left hand on his neck as he pondered over what to do.

  
"I can drive them to Nino's house, that's for sure," Jun offered," but... how they will make it through the crowded corridors without tripping..."

  
"It's fine, we can handle that," Ohno insisted. Jun sighed as he prepared his car keys.

  
"Well, I'll be off to get the car. Be careful, you two. I'll see you tomorrow, Aiba-kun, Sho-kun," he called, walking out.

Sho and Aiba waved as Jun walked out. They then looked at each other and then at the helpless Ohmiya pair.

  
"Well, it seems that one of you will have to walk with one arm slung over another's shoulder. I think that should be manageable," Sho suggested.

  
Ohno and Nino looked at each other, unsure. Then Nino spun around as he approached Ohno and ended up standing right beside him with Ohno's arm slung to his right side.

  
"Oh right, their wrists are cuffed together, so it's impossible for Leader's arms to be around him.." Sho said.

  
"Yes, I think that will do. Just, er... Riida, you might want to move up your hand a little. It might be hard because of the chain's position and the fact that Nino is walking with his hands hanging down, but honestly if you don't try to move up, your hand will be groping his butt the whole time," Aiba said.

  
Ohno's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down behind Nino. Sure enough, he did not realise that his right palm had landed squarely on Nino's butt. He blushed profusely as he tried to move his palm up. It was, however, difficult because of the short length of the chain. It did not help that Nino was also blushing a little at the unintentional rubbing of his hand on his butt. Nino tried to hold Ohno's hand up by lifting his own a little.

  
"I'll just walk like this the whole time, then. It won't be too long- Jun will be back anyway," Nino said.

  
Sho nodded and then looked at his watch. "OH. News Zero starts in an hour! I have to rush! Be careful, guys! I'll see you tomorrow!"

  
Aiba then looked at his own and exclaimed too. "AH! Aiba Manabu! Gomen ne, Riida and Nino-kun. I'll go first, bye!" Aiba called hurriedly.

  
The Ohmiya pair waved their friends off with their free arms. Nino then unravelled himself from the position they were in and sat on the couch. However, this led to Ohno swivelling roughly from his left to his right, with both of them assuming a spectacular position of Nino sitting normally on the couch and Ohno getting pulled face-down on the backrest of the couch. Nino sighed.

  
"Sorry, I forgot," he apologised. Suddenly Nino's phone rang. Nino instinctively pulled his phone out of his right pocket, pulling Ohno's right hand the same way and suspending it in the air as he answered the phone.

  
"Moshi moshi? Jun-kun?" he called, giving Ohno an apologetic look as he answered. After a while, he hung up and looked up at him, grinning.

  
"We're going," Nino said. Ohno jumped up excitedly and tried to walk, only pulling Nino with him and they stumbled together to fall on the floor, collapsing atop one another

  
"Looks like we ought to get used to this first," Ohno said.  


~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

After a short while of fumbling to stand and assume their positions, Ohno and Nino finally reach the carpark, with Nino walking with his hands by his side and Ohno's right arm hovering awkwardly close to Nino's butt. Jun tried not to snort in amusement as he sat down in his car and assumed the driver's seat.

  
"So much for no kinky activities," Jun commented with a smirk as he started up his engine.

  
Nino glared at him as they tried to get settled in the passenger seat. Finally, Nino decided to sit sideways to face the window while Ohno follows suit and faces Nino's back, so their hands are aligned. Jun was about to push forward.. until the car halted suddenly. Jun looked behind at the two of them in horror. He looked at the meters on his car and proceeded outside to check. He only realised, to his disdain, that the engine had broken down. He sighed as he dialled for his manager while motioning Ohno and Nino to get out of the car.

  
Finally, his manager arrived. Jun ran to him, delighted.

  
"Can we loan your car for a while? Just to send them back to Nino's house? I'll take care of my car," Jun asked. His manager nodded kindly and turned to Nino and Ohno, beckoning them to follow him.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

At long last, both of them arrived at Nino's house. Ohno decided to ask Nino after pondering over the question for a while.

  
"Don't you have the key?" he asked. Nino frowned.

  
"These are trick handcuffs. They are not supposed to have keys," he said.  Ohno sighed as he gets pulled in by Nino into his house, trying his best not to stumble backwards over the stacks of video games that scattered over the living room.

  
In Nino's room, Nino flipped open the book and read the instructions carefully. And then he realised what had happened- he had cuffed Ohno's wrong hand. It should have been the left. Sighing, he took out another paper clip from his pocket with his left hand and tried to bend it a little and pick at the lock. After many failed attempts, Ohno sighed.

  
"I'll try," he offered, taking the paper clip.

  
"Go, Enomoto-san," Nino joked as he held the keyhole to his companion. Ohno furrowed his brows in concentration as he pried the paperclip inside and twisted it around. After a moment, his eyes lit up. Perhaps..

He then jolted the handcuffs a little.  


  
Nothing.

  
He sighed and looked at the paper clip.

  
"Just as I thought," he said, "this paper clip is unsuitable. I need something more soft and malleable than that. Do you have a small hairpin somewhere? It might help."

Nino raised an eyebrow.

  
"Er, no. We will have to go to the nearest accessories store to get one," he replied.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Both of them set out of Nino's house in their disguises, once again with Ohno's hand suspended near Nino's butt. This time, his arm was getting tired. Resigned, he laxed his arm, and Ohno's palm closed in on his bottom. Ohno blushed a little.

  
"What, we are already together, so I doubt this matters," Nino snorted, diverting his eyes away hurriedly to avoid the pink tinting on his cheeks. They then started walking.

  
On the way there, they chatted casually and looked around, smiling at the kids running around the streets.

"Ah! Ice cream. You want one?" Nino asked.

Ohno nodded and they both walked up to the ice cream vendor. As the vendor was giving back the change he accidentally dropped the coins and bent down to pick it up. His eyes caught Ohno's hand on Nino's butt and stared at them with a brow arched in question. Shaking his head, muttering he was only seeing things, he handed them both their ice cream cones. The pair walked away quickly, and started laughing uncontrollably the moment they were out of earshot from the ice cream vendor.

  
"Did you see his face?! He was so surprised!" Nino laughed, giving his ice cream a lick. Ohno laughed along with him as they headed towards the accessory store. Just then, a brainwave got to both of them.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

They got back to Nino's house laughing like lunatics. They pulled a similar stunt on the cashier at the accessory shop, adding a friendly banter as to whose butt was more cuddly. The way the red-faced cashier dropped the hairpins in her hands was quite enough to put them on a continuous laughing fit after they got out of the store. They had jogged (slowly, of course) back to Nino's house, breathless. Ohno took out a hairpin from the pack and tried to fiddle with the lock. This time, he seemed to have tried harder than before, but somehow it did not work. Ohno sighed absently, picking up the paperclip from before and tried to unlock the cuffs.

Suddenly, as if by magic, Nino's cuff sprung free. Nino's eyes widened.

  
"But... how did you..? I thought just now.." Nino asked in shock.

  
Ohno gave him a sheepish smile and pulled him close in a tight embrace.

  
"I'm sorry. I actually lied just now," he said. Nino's jaw dropped as he pulled back and stared at Ohno in disbelief.

  
"I mean," Ohno explained, "I was actually about to unlock your cuffs just now. I was so close. But.. I wanted to spend more time with you. We have been so busy all this time that we have no time for each other..." he mumbled.

  
Nino could only stand there in shock.

  
"Plus, I do miss your butt. Especially after you kept swaying it so much during P.A.R.A.D.O.X at Music Station.." he added softly, but Nino could hear everything. Nino gave a smirk and pulled his lover close, mashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. He wound his fingers through the older man's hair as he held him close, their tongues dancing together in the warmth that enveloped both of them. Finally, they were gasping for breath and Nino smiled up at the older man as he pressed his forehead against his.

  
"Mou, riidaa... You were so naughty for lying to me, ne," he whispered in a low voice. Ohno did not quite comprehend what was happening until Nino slapped the handcuffs together, this time cuffing both of Ohno's arms in front of him. Ohno looked at him in shock, only to meet Nino's eyes glinting with lust and desire.

  
"Since you have admitted to missing my butt and you have been touching it for practically half the day, I shall give in to your request just this once, Oh-chan," he whispered huskily, shoving his lover in the bedroom and locking the door behind him. He pinned Ohno onto the bed, holding his cuffed hands above his head and started kissing his neck.

  
"Nee... Nino..." Ohno protested, wriggling against him, but Nino held him down by pressing his body down on his.

  
"Oh no, I can't possibly let you get away just yet. Since I couldn't do that magic trick right this morning, perhaps I can do something else right. Like, as J suggested, 'anything kinky'," Nino replied, making his point by sucking on his lover's neck.

  
Ohno gave in to the sensations and let Nino work his magic on him. This time, it succeeded.

  
Well, it did succeed with making them both limp their way to the studio the next morning.


End file.
